


Two crazy old men (In Love)

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Getting married again, M/M, Old Married Couple, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: "Lew, pack your things after breakfast, we're flying to Holland."Lewis raised his eyes to him, surprised, and blinked hard to push away his sleepiness. "Why?"Dick beamed at him from across the table. "We're getting married," he announced happily.The flat look Lewis leveled him with was a bit unexpected."Dick, we've been married for the past forty years."It was an effort not to roll his eyes at Lewis, but Dick simply waved one hand in the air. "Yes, but that was in secret, and only a handful of people know. We're talking legal marriage here." He held out the newspaper.





	Two crazy old men (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this!
> 
> Let's pretend they lived happy, healthy lives together for the longest time possible.
> 
> The prompt comes from the new prompt meme Loose Lips Sink Ships! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

Dick couldn't help but smile as he finished reading an article in the newspaper. He gently folded it and put it on the table beside his breakfast, his gaze sliding over the man sleepily frowning as he cracked open his hard boiled egg.

"Lew, pack your things after breakfast, we're flying to Holland."

Lewis raised his eyes to him, surprised, and blinked hard to push away his sleepiness. "Why?"

Dick beamed at him from across the table. "We're getting married," he announced happily.

The flat look Lewis leveled him with was a bit unexpected.

"Dick, we've been married for the past forty years."

It was an effort not to roll his eyes at Lewis, but Dick simply waved one hand in the air. "Yes, but that was in secret, and only a handful of people know. We're talking legal marriage here." He held out the newspaper.

Lewis took it, looking dubious. His frown slowly disappeared as he read through the article Dick pointed out to him. He raised his eyes to Dick after finishing the news about Holland legalizing marriages between people of the same sex.

He slowly shook his head, studying Dick's expression. "Everybody will know, Dick."

"That's what I want," Dick reassured him. "That's what I've been waiting for all these years." He reached out across the table to cover Lewis' wrist and squeeze softly, minding Lewis' poor joints. "I want them all to know we belong to each other."

Lewis' gaze softened and a smile tugged at his lips even if he still shook his head. "You're one crazy old fool. Bet Bill will never let you hear the end of this."

Dick beamed at him at that, fully knowing that didn't only mean Lewis was alright with marrying him, but also with inviting their friends to be part of their moment once more.

***

Dick was so happy he looked years younger, Lewis thought, slowly looking his lover up and down. He grinned openly at the way Dick's pale cheeks still managed to flush when Lewis hinted that he liked what he saw, no matter how many decades they had spent together.

Dick tried desperately to tamp down his smile, looking at Lewis with so much love Lewis could feel his heart stutter in his chest. It was silly, probably, but he was so glad he was the one able to make Dick look like that, to make the man wish to finally tell the world they were together.

They had waited all their lives for this day, no matter how many times Lewis would halfheartedly protest going to the other side of the world and going through all the bureaucracy for it.

Dick held Lewis' hand carefully, slowly sliding the ring they had exchanged forty years before onto his finger once more.

Everybody that counted in their lives was there to witness it, even some of the actors that were going to play them in a new TV series based on their lives had accepted their invitation. A few catcalls resounded from their old friends during their exchange of rings and even more when Dick leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Lewis' lips.

Lewis was sincerely surprised by that, but then again Dick had always been the bravest man he knew.

He was happy, more happy than he could tell, and he just had to turn his head and hide his face slightly against Dick's shoulder, trying desperately to hide his sappy smile.

He wanted to commit this moment to memory to remember it until his last day.

He breathed in when Dick's fingers brushed the short hair behind his head, and Lewis knew he wouldn't have wanted anything different in his life but exactly what they had.

***

Despite the lewd suggestions of their friends when they finally left the celebration to retire to their rented room, they were both too tired to do much more than divest of their fine suits and slip under the covers together for a much deserved nap.

Dick happily curled behind Lewis, his knees pressing on the back of Lewis' legs, and he wound an arm around his husband's waist.

Lewis sighed happily and Dick nuzzled the nape of his neck, pressing slow kisses on the skin of his neck and on his hair while Lewis gently caressed his arm, playing with Dick's fingers.

"Can't believe we're taking our honeymoon in Europe of all places."

Dick didn't even try to repress a smile. "I thought you liked Europe."

"I do. Even more since there’s no war. But a honeymoon at our age..." He snorted softly, a smile clearly audible in his voice.

Dick tilted his head enough to be able to press a kiss behind Lewis' ear, slowly rubbing at his stomach. He knew Lewis was complaining about nothing, just to grumble a bit and not have to show how happy he was.

"What can I say? I'm a crazy old man." Dick smiled, going back to nuzzling at him. "But I've finally married the man I fell in love with, and in front of everybody."

Lewis couldn't help but smile, thinking back at that time when they had just met. "I looked much better at the time."

"You looked like some Hollywood star. The day we met, just arrived at OCS, I couldn't help but think that there was no way you could really be watching me back."

Lewis made a soft sound and calmly turned in Dick's arms to face him. "Like I could watch anybody else but the most beautiful man I've ever seen." He gently caressed Dick's face with the tips of his fingers, tracing wrinkles and lips he had kissed so many times over the years. “Or let someone else have the privilege of jumping in your foxhole and holding you tight, telling you it was going to be alright.”

Dick sighed softly and turned to press a kiss on Lewis’ fingers. “I always need that.”

“And I’ll always be here to give you that.”

“Don’t know if I would have made it without you,” Dick whispered, caressing him.

Lewis snorted and tried moving closer and wrap his husband in a one armed hug. “I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

“And now everyone knows.” Dick smiled, even if Lewis could tell he was at least a bit worried some could change their minds about them.

Lewis nodded his head and pressed a kiss on his lips, rubbing one hand over Dick’s back soothingly until Dick sighed satisfied and relaxed. “It will be alright, love.” Dick pressed closer and finally let go of his worries. It helped that Lewis had done the same thing to make him relax for the past sixty years and Dick had started reacting automatically to it even before the war had ended.

“Of course it will, I’m with you.”

“Not gonna let one of those dashing young actors steal you.”

Dick let out some sort of wheezing chuckle. “I think the two of us getting married, again, let everyone know there isn’t space for anybody else, Lew…” He grinned openly, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Two crazy old men." Lewis snorted, but not even his best efforts could mask how happy he was.


End file.
